Guardian of Peace (reboot)
by StevenXMC
Summary: When Obi-Wan-Kenobi left the universe to become one with the force after sacrificing himself for his Padawan Luke Skywalker. He would have never thought that he would wake up in the body of an 8-year-old boy named Juane arc who had just died to a Beowulf that tried to kill his youngest sister. What is a Jedi master to do in this land of darkness, but keep the peace?
1. Chapter 1

The force such a strange thing to an outside observer to it. Or to someone who has never been trained to realize the power of the force, it may seem like a fairy tale but it is anything but. the force is a great thing. I once heard from my master from so long ago now that it gives Jedi their power it that it binds all of the universe all good and bad to each other.

But I was also warned about the dark side those that draw their power from it are filled with hate and anger only emotions that will lead to destruction. The Jedi we were the guardians of the galaxy we did our best to uphold peace, but unfortunately, that could not last. We were betrayed from within the order by someone I could have never expected my own brother in all but blood had turned against us to join the Sith lord know as Darth Sidious a powerful man in the Senate the order stands in ruins and I fear that besides myself only one other Jedi remains

to teach my new found apprentice one young Luke skywalker son to my former brother. I've felt it in the force I am no longer needed here I've taken young Luke as far as I can. But as my life flashes before my very eyes having been struck by Lord Vader only moments ago I can't help but wish that I could start anew again to keep the peace. If only I was younger then only I could have helped near the end of my final visions of my youth, I see a bright light when I hear a gasp and wake to find people looking over himself but why? He's never seen these people as he gets up from the hospital bed, he notices two things one a young man with blond hair and blue eye like an ocean. And the second is that he is this young man has seen this Obi-wan has decided that he had enough and simply passed out why you may ask? After all.

The force works in mysterious ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys thanks again for telling me about the use of the Quotation marks. I'm sorry that I did not do so before and I would like to thank ImaginativeFury and the guest for pointing that out. I am still new to things like this so any constructive criticism will be put down into a notepad for me to look at for further stories thanks again and let me know if there is anything wrong with this chapter again and I will try to fix it. I'm out sick today so I've got nothing but time. anyways on with the show.**

I awoke to the sounds of a heart monitor though I do admit I was not quite sure what that incessant beeping was at first. As I first started to position myself into a more comfortable position I noticed those same nine blond people that were watching over me when I truly first awoke although I was not bombarded with questions and concerns as they were asleep. Looking at the clock I noticed it said that It was two forty-five believing that I should rest until the morning I went back to sleep.

Having awoken again I noticed that all nine people were gone unfortunately for me the beeing was still there but there was a new face. A brown haired man with glasses but oddly enough bunny ears? I might have to question him about those later but for now, this man is clearly here for me. Reaching out with the force I feel no malicious intent towards me reaching out again I feel the nine blondes coming towards this room from a few floors down. Deciding that it was time to confront the doctor I said "Hello?" The doctor who seemed to have been focused on his clipboard seemed startled by the fact I was awake clearly this was just a formal checkup. Hello, he said back you're juane right nodding I take the name and memorize it because it will be a good idea to know the name of the body I am inhabiting.

"Yes, that's right sir can I ask whom you are?"

"I am doctor Sterling. Now Jaune can you tell me what happened to you? ts ok if you don't know it was a traumatic experience. All things considering you should feel very lucky to be alive."

Acting like I was thinking about it I wondered what exactly happened to the body I inhabited did he die and I transferred over through some strange means with the force? I could not know at the time so I shrugged meekly and told the doctor the truth.

"No sorry, sir I have no idea what happened to me."

Hm the doctor went into a deep thought for just a moment before sighing. "That's actually a bit of a relief because things like these can cause trauma although I still recommend therapy for when you are out of the I-C-U. But that is not my jurisdiction after your family arrives so while we wait why don't you ask a few questions? I noticed you staring at my ears so why not start with that?"

Having been caught I apologize for staring but its the first time I've seen something like this before.

"Ah, so you've never seen a fanus?"

"A fanus?"

"Yes, the Fanus is one two intelligent races that inhabit Remnant the other race being the Humans. While Faunus resemble Humans, they're often easily distinguishable from the latter in that they possess the traits of animals. Faunus can only have a single physical trait in common with their animal. It has been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision."

"Do you have night vision?"

"Yes, there are only a few fanus types that I can think of that don't have night vision."

A few minutes later the door opens before I feel the weight of multiple familiarly blonde people and hear cries of juane. After mostly everyone is composed there is still a single weight on me a small child about six years old is still sobbing on me. Crying about how it's her fault that it hurt feeling that only a select few words would calm her I pick her up with some help from the force as this body is still injured. I hear a collective set of gasps due to the fact that I'm straining to keep her up.

"Hey hey, baby sis it's not your fault."

"But you got hurt protecting me."

"Well sure maybe but you're the best little sis in the world so of course, I would get hurt to protect you."

"Hearing this she calmed down but was still a bit upset sobbing into my arms while she did this I used the force to lull her to sleep."

"So everyone what exactly happened to me? The doctor said he would prefer that I was told by you guys."

The largest man in the room whom I assume is Juanes father stiffens and starts to talk

"You see son during our camping trip near the town of Shion your little sister Aurelia had decided to go and look for flowers. As it began to get late your mother and I asked for you to go and try and find her with your twin Oriana deciding to cover more ground you two split up. When you found your little sister she was cornered by a small Beowulf around the size of a young pup if I remember rightly. Deciding to protect your sister you grabbed a stray branch and ran into the Beowulf tackling it to the ground you told your sister to run away and get help. By the time we got to you-you had managed to kill the Beowulf at nine with a stick no less an achievement in your own without aura. But personally, I would say that the price was too high you suffered grievous wounds. For a while there we didn't think you would make it I wanted to unlock your aura but the doctor said that it would put too much strain on your body at the time to let it heal naturally. Now I need to ask how are you doing you obviously seemed strained after having picked your little sister up. I know I've rambled on long enough now the doctor said that after a week you should be able to have your aura unlocked and then you will be allowed to head home but you will be going to physical and mental therapy until the time that you are fit than were starting your training so things like this don't happen again. I don't want you to become a hunter but you still need to learn to defend your self."

Thinking It over it seems like the best solution but Beowulf? area? Hunter? There are still many things I seem to not know about this world it seems that the first thing I should do is cure my ignorance of these things.

"Sure sounds good hey dad."

"Yeah, son?"

"Could you get me some books on aura and hunters and such so I can be more prepared if something happens?"

"That's my boy always looking to get ahead. Sure son ill get them to you by tomorrow. See you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own these.**

Meditation was a daunting task as a padawan but now one of the few things I can do while I wait to be admitted out of the hospital thankfully my new father? Jaune Sr. had kept his promise and I was given various books on Aura, Dust, Huntsmen & Huntresses and the most concerning Grimm. Going through the books on aura I believe that aura has some similarities to the force but is mostly different. This aura feels nothing like the force and is not something all life forms can feel apparently although if compared to the force it seems to be an offensive version making people faster and stronger while also giving the user a limited shield. As soon as I get my Aura unlocked I will have to conduct testing to see how it holds up to the force and to see if the force can bypass it or not. And to see if I will be able to master using both simultaneously.

But onto the most concerning thing I have read, Grimm these creatures are from what I've read pure darkness if this is truly the case then I will have to train to deal with these creatures as I would the sith or anyone corrupted with the dark side. Reading on dust it seems to be the equivalent to a kyber crystal

but from what I have read it seems more like a stone with the power of the elements. Going back to the Grimm I need the tool of the Jedi order if I am to help this world fight the growing darkness I hope they have Kyber crystals here or maybe I can infuse a dust crystal with the force and get a lightsaber uncategorized by the temple records but for now I need to rest I should continue my meditation and reading on the history of this world while I wait for the rest of my time here to come to an end.

 **Six days later**

My time in the hospital had been rather short but it was very informative as I learned all of the basics of the history of this world and some of the advanced topics. On the way to my new home learned we were in the kingdom of vale and that we are now heading to a well defended settlement named Hollow Rock due to it being completely surrounded by moutains with the only way out through a Bullhead what I did not know however was that this body was not used to flight and I had to channel the force into my stomache another wise I would have vommited all over the Bullhead appently this was not uncommon as the whole of the arc family scooted away from me as to not get thrown up on. When we got over floating rock I noticed the majority of all the life forms were near to where we were landing. As we landed my ears were bombarded with shouts of Welcome home! and shouts of concern from children and others as to not offend the people who were congratulating him as a hero I needed to use something a really did not like to do I used a form of force control altered by the Jedi order from the extinct race of **Mind-Witchers** a manipulative humanoid species that went extinct. Now that I have the names of everyone and an idea of juane arcs connection to all of them, learning that this was a very close-knit village where everyone was family through familiarity I believe it is time to address my adoring crowd.

 **I'm just naming a few ill give them descriptions when I need to or I might keep it all on a different story to keep notes of them not sure yet.**

"Hi everyone! how's it going?"

"Juane! I hear from the children"

As I got off I was swamped by the children mostly the age of juane.

"Did you really save your sister?"

"Did you really kill a Beowulf?"

"I heard you killed 7"

I was being overwhelmed by questions until Juane Sr. interrupted.

"Children, Children, Juane just got home give him some time to relax and then you can ask him some questions at the celebration tonight."

"Celebration? What for?"

"Are you kidding kid." Said a large muscular man named Wilson Lorne. "You went out and not only saved your little sister but you killed your first Grimm and without training!. That's an important milestone in any aspiring warrior life one that the village thought should be celebrated for your start as a hero."

"Ok, then what should I do till then?"

"your sister wanted to take you back to the house to play some video games to relax while you wait"

"Ok that sounds like a plan lead the way"

After about 20 minutes I realized something. I am bad at video games these are nothing like the games I played with Anakin when I was training him. A pang hit my chest Anakin my former brother killed by the hate that is Darth Vader. Looking back on it I should have seen it coming I knew he liked Padme but I thought it was harmless that he would obey the code and stand strong. But no all out friends the entire order is gone.

"Juane?" Aurelia asked "is everything alright? you're crying"

Drying my eyes I did the only thing I thought I could do I picked her up and spun her around.

"Nope! just a sore loser"

"But"

"No buts why don't you take my controller and show our big sisters how it's done!"

"Ok!"

Watching her take the controller I felt satisfied making her happy. But I felt another pang in my heart, not over Anakin but the arcs because of me they have lost a brother and a son whether they know it or not. I might not be Juane arc but I can at least be kind to them.

Watching them play for the next two hours I heard a call that it was time for the celebration going outside with my new sisters I see the town lit up with a banquet table with food and sweets ready to be devoured. Not wanting them to wait for my account I walked forward and said.

"well, what are we waiting for?"

Not a second later the celebration started. People swarmed to ask things like how many Grimm I killed, was I okay, how was I feeling and wanting to see my scars. It was amusing watching the arc children play guard for me so I wouldn't get swamped by the village. During the feast, I felt something being launched at me using the force I slowed it down just enough to grab it out of the air. Looking at it I noticed that it was a stone but why? Cries of concern for me filled the air.

"I'm fine guys"

Juane Sr. said, "What the hell was that?"

"Someone threw a stone at me"

"Who would do something like that? Without aura, you could have been hurt really badly?

Using the force to locate anyone that wasn't here I felt the presence of someone behind the house directly behind me.

"it was probably the guy behind that house" Pointing at the house behind me. Two men, I don't know yet and Juane Sr. sent over to it and pulled out a kid that looked to be about 10 using the Mind-Witchers ability again I learned his name was Alexander.

Juane Sr. said "Son you just attached my boy unprovoked and you know he doesn't have an unlocked aura that could've killed him if it hit right. So why did you do it?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be a hero! he's never trained but I have! this should be my party. My Aura unlocked."

Juane Sr. thought for as he was about to speak he was interrupted by a man who I believe is alexanders father " I know you want to be a hero and that you have been training but attacking someone who was brave enough to be called a hero won't make you one I want you to go to your room and not come out until I say so."

"Yes dad"

"Good Juane I'm sorry that Alex tried to do that to you he will be making it up to you in the future"

"Its alright sir can we put this behind us and go back to the celebration?"

"I don't see why not"

Nearing the end of the feast Juane Sr. approached with something wrapped in cloth in his hands.

"Son this Sword and Shield has been passed down for generations to the successor of the arc family and I believe that it would be best to name you Heir to the Arc family. So I present to you Crocea Mors The Yellow Death!"

removing the cloth a Simple longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross guard. But didn't he say shield? As he thought that Juane Sr. pressed a button and a shield popped out oh that answers that.

"This sword while not up to date like most huntsmans weapons it is unbelievably sharp and unbreakable and you will be able to channel your aura through it. You will be using this weapon until you make your own weapon to train with ill take you to get materials when I deem you worthy now is the final step in cementing this I will unlock your aura let it be known that on this day the warrior within you has unlocked.

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._

Feeling a strange power course through him unlike the force course through him he noticed a brilliant bright white light begin to for around him growing bright by the second until it stopped Juane Sr. kneeled over out of breath concern from him and the rest of the village showed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine the boy has so much aura it knocked the breath out of me"

"That's the most powerful aura I've ever felt. Juane I'm sure you're going to do great thing starting the day after tomorrow was going to start your training"

Thinking about it this seems acceptable although I will have to try and force imbue the sword later on tonight.

"alright ill be ready"


	4. Update

Hey, it's Steven. I am really sorry I've not been updating I'm trying to go through everything to pass through high school damn teachers a slave driver. anyways as soon as I'm done with all the work I will get back to this. but since I'm taking a break right now I will answer some questions from the comments.

AnimeA55Kicker Crocea Mors will as of now have some importance to the story. I might remove it all together but for now, I have some plans for it.

X3runner I was thinking of doing that but it will be after he gets to beacon. If he were to randomly change his whole personality then the Arc family and other people in the town would become suspicious that something is wrong with him.

guest, He will be able to use the force during this. I don't think ill restrain it and he will be able to use aura as well as a semblance. whether or not he is open to the force I'm not sure as of yet. he might claim it's his semblance or he might go into what the force is I'm not sure as of yet.

King of Tyre I will try to work on that thanks for pointing that out. I try to go over it and edit it as much as I can I spent about an hour on chapter three reviewing and changing things around.

Thanks, everyone for understanding. and I will get back to this as soon as I can. Also, an odd question does the wording have a grey highlight? I don't really use my glasses when I'm on the computer so it's a bit hard to spot.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't written this in a while in all honesty, I was just really lazy and I write when it comes to me so if I draw blanks then its harder for me to write. Anyways ill try to update more frequently.

 **Chapter 4 Training.**

 **Later that night.**

This blade is such a peculiar thing having read on the force imbued blades made by the Jedi of old typically at the Jedi in question would need to forge the blade themselves while channeling the force through the entire time. Then putting an energy crystal into the blade and meditating until the blade, the crystal and smith became one. But that's why this blade is so incredible it seems that the shield has some form of crystal imbedded inside of the golden handle of the blade and while it is dimmed out and not glowing as the book said that any force imbued blade should it manages to glow brightly when the force is channeled into the crystal. More curiously the shield itself was forged using the same method and it appears to be just as durable and force resistant as the sword if not more so I will have to see the effect of force channeling when I start my training tomorrow.

"Wake up, Wake up Jaune!" Opening my eyes, I see little Aurelia jumping on my chest. Honestly, I'm a bit upset that was the most comfortable I've slept in decades.

Obi-"Yeah Aurelia? I'm up."

Aurelia-"Dad said that you need to come outside for training now"

Obi-"Alright, let me get ready, tell him I'll be out in 10 minutes please"

 **10 minutes later**

Arriving outside I sensed out Jaune Sr. And followed him out to a clearing a little bit north into the woods. In this clearing there were training dummies and an area to do laps.

Jaune SR.- Alright son for the first hour or so we'll be doing some exercises to get you up and about then i'll show you some techniques for a sword/shield combo and depending on how that goes ill show you some standard sword techniques."

Obi-"Alright, I think that can be done" Honestly, I'm a little curious to see how it is to use a sword/shield combo its not something ive really done before.

Jaune SR.-"Then drop and give me 20"

1 hour later (too lazy to go through this)

Jaune Sr.-"Not bad son you did surprisingly well for someone your age a little rough around the edges, but that's nothing some good old fashioned training won't fix."

Obi-"Thanks ill try to do better next time"

Jaune Sr.- Now to start you off with combat ill start you off with something simple on a training dummy now let me see crocea mors and ill show you the first step."

Taking the sword Jaune Sr. Walked up to a dummy and readied himself to give the example and took crocea mors into a near flawless stance and put a more serious face on. Shield out knees bent slightly with his sword ready to strike.

Jaune Sr.-This is step one" taking the sword he thrust the sword towards the dummy's face stopped and moved it towards the lower part of the dummy.

Jaune Sr.-"this move is a feint to catch the enemy off guard and then moving to strike their lead leg. This is effective and capable of doing real damage to an enemy, although if there're slow enough you could just go for the head. Not like aura won't help them out in this. I'm going to give the sword to you and then you try it until out to get it down, then we can move onto the next basic part of what ill teach you."

Stepping up and taking crocea mors and its shied I assumed the stance Jaune Sr. Was in although a bit awkwardly as my body is that of a small child and the equipment is rather heavy. Going for a thurst to the head, I stopped and moved to slash at the dummy's leg.

Jaune Sr.-"Great son you've got the stance down really well, although your swing is a bit slow, but that's to be expected since you've never done this before. The next offensive strike will be another feint but this time you strike to slash the arm and then the leg. Your best bet would be to go for elbow length, then do the feint."

Doing this was slightly easier than last time as I had gotten adjusted to the weight of the shield being the heaviest while the sword was rather light.

Jaune Sr.-"Excellent work again, I don't think I should show you the single sword techniques yet because it would be in your best interests to get used to the weight. So for now you should work on those two strikes until you get adjusted to the weapons fully although you seem to be a natural crocea mors I think this will do you nicely until you have to forge your own weapons for your primary combat school."

Obi-"Wait, so I have to make a weapon for combat school?"

Jaune Sr.-"Yes, why this may seem a bit upsetting to get used to a weapon the not use it for combat. It is a requirement through tradition for a weapon to be forged by a huntsman as a weapon is an extension of yourself and your soul. Your training with corcea mors is also a requirement through tradition. This sword has been passed down since the great war and has been used to train anyone who wanted to combat the Grimm since. I wielded it your older sister wielded it my father and his brother wielded it and many other family members have come to wield the legendary blade. To learn to combat the Grimm. I'm going in now son, we've been out here for a few hours now why don't you join me, or you could keep practicing for a while."

Getting this body into shape should be a priority because I'm currently nowhere near the standard fitness for a Jedi knight. So it'd be in my best interests to get to a decent strength, endurance and speed without having to use force enhancement. So for now I should work on this.

Obi-"If it's alright with you id rather workout more to be able to hold crocea mors better."

Jaune Sr.-"Alright son you can use the weights at home if you would like ill leave you to it"


	6. Answers and Apologies

THE GODDAMED STORY JUST CRASHED AND DELETED MY CHAPTER. Anyways, sorry, but I might as well answer some questions.

 **FerunaLutelou** it is a hard place to start, you make a good point I could go with that, but I genuinely hadn't thought of that maybe I should do a poll to restart with that? Who knows.

Adslt He will make a lightsaber. The plot to have it made had just been finished when it crashed.

York52 He will say hello there,

Preemptive Answer asking why he acts more childish than he really is. I want him to seem a bit more Jaune like if that makes sense. If he were to act like Obi-Wan Kenobi the wise old Jedi knight instead of childish eight-year-old Jaune, odds are, people will see that as something that a psychiatrist will need to be involved in to prevent further damage, and to help with healing if at all possible, or at the very least he will be constantly surrounded by people that will be unwilling to leave him to his own devices making it harder for him to act.

I am really sorry this is not a story update I am going to have to rewrite but that probably won't happen as it's 6:04 am now probably when I wake up.


End file.
